As an electrical connector that electrically connects a circuit board on which one connector is mounted and a circuit board on which another connector is mounted, by causing the two connectors structured so as to be capable of interlocking to interlock, the electrical connector disclosed for example in Patent Literature 1 is known.
This electrical connector comprises a plug reinforcement fitting provided on a plug connector and a receptacle reinforcement fitting provided on a receptacle connector. An operator interlocks both connectors, and by causing an engagement protrusion of the plug reinforcement fitting to be engaged with an engagement hole in the receptacle reinforcement fitting, the plug connector and the receptacle connector achieve a locked state (a state in which interlocking is maintained).
When releasing the interlocking of the plug connector and the receptacle connector, the operator first inserts the tip of a scissors-like jig into a release hole of the circuit board on which the plug connector is mounted. The operator inserts the tip of the jig into a jig insertion hole provided in the receptacle reinforcement fitting. Then the operator operates the jig, causes the plug reinforcement fitting to elastically deform and separates the engagement protrusion of the plug reinforcement fitting from the engagement hole of the receptacle reinforcement fitting, and through this releases the engagement of the engagement protrusion with the engagement hole. When maintaining this state, the operator releases the interlocking of the plug connector and the receptacle connector by pulling apart the plug connector and the receptacle connector.
Hence, with the electrical connector disclosed in Patent Literature 1, it is possible to prevent the engagement between the engagement protrusion and the engagement hole from being erroneously released through an unanticipated action of the operator, for example.